1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing systems, programs and methods having reading section for reading a document image to obtain an image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatuses (image processing systems) such as copying machines used in offices and the like, read document images using a scanner (reading section), and form the read images on sheets as an output. In homes, a scanner connected with a personal computer (PC) is used, for example, for reading document images such as printed photographs, and editing the read image on the PC. In addition, image data obtained by reading document images using the scanner in the image forming apparatuses or the scanner connected with the PC are stored in a high-capacity hard disk (HDD). And then, in many cases, the stored image data are, as needed, read out to be visualized and outputted on sheets, or reedited on the PC.
Meanwhile, a reading operation of a document image using a scanner is performed by moving an imaging device, lens, or the like; therefore, a reception of an impact during the reading can disturb the normal reading operation, thus resulting in a failed read image. The same is true for the case when an image is stored in an HDD. That is, a reception of an impact during a storage of an image in the HDD can disturb the normal execution of the storing operation, thus resulting in a failed storage image in the HDD.
Thus, there is proposed a technique of stopping a reading operation or the like upon detecting an impact, for example, on a scanner. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-36889 describes a technique of stopping a scanning operation performed by a film scanner upon detecting an impact. According to the technique described in the above patent, the reading operation is stopped upon receiving an impact, thus causing no unevenness or discontinuity in the resulting read image.
However, such a stop upon receiving an impact as described by the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-36889 temporarily suspends the reading operation, which may be undesirable from a productivity standpoint. For example, in the case of an automatic and continuous reading of a large amount of documents with a scanner, if a series of reading operation stops due to a reception of an impact at an early stage of the operation, most of the documents remain unread when a user, who happens to be absent during the operation, becomes aware of the stop of the operation later, which results in a considerable time loss. In this regard, the same is true for the case when an impact is received during a storing operation in an HDD.
In another respect, a reception of an impact may not cause any failure at all in a reading operation by a scanner or a storing operation in an HDD; therefore it is not preferable to stop a reading operation or the like in all cases alike.
An object of the present invention is to provide image processing systems and programs which, while taking into account the productivity of reading and storing operations, cope with failures upon receiving an impact.